


Cause and Effect

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Potterstrade, Young Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: This little story is my contribution for Penis Friday on Tumblr. Something happened to Greg; what, why and how, you're going to find out.This story isn't beta-ed. I apologize for the mistakes I made.





	Cause and Effect

Mycroft couldn’t help but stare, while Greg shifted from one foot to the other uneasily.

“Does it hurt?“ Mycroft asked. „Or itch?“

Greg shook his head.

“It looked alright last night, when I..,” Mycroft began but Greg interrupted him.

“I know,” he almost shouted. “It must have happened afterwards, I mean, later that night. I saw it when I went to the bathroom this morning.”

Mycroft closed his mouth with a click, and lowered his gaze.

Putting himself away and zipping up his trousers, Greg sighed. “I’m sorry, Mycroft. I didn’t mean to shout.”

“It’s okay,” the Slytherin replied. “I know you’re upset.” Stepping closer he took his boyfriend in his arms, and began to rub soothing circles on his back.

“I presume you don’t plan to go to Madam Pomfrey,” Mycroft said, once Greg had calmed down.

“Certainly not! I hope it will fade on its own. If not, it’s going to be the most embarrassing visit at the hospital wing in Hogwarts’ history.”

“I’m not sure whether it’s of consolation but I still find your penis very appealing,” Mycroft said with a soft smile.

* * *

“Did it work?” John flopped down on the bench right next to Sherlock, his eyes shining from excitement.

Sherlock shrugged. “I’m certain the potion worked perfectly well, but it looks like Mycroft doesn’t eat from the ice-cream sculpture I made after all.

“Isn’t it possible you overlooked the signs?” John asked.

Sherlock sniffed, insulted. “Of course not. The potion I put in his drink yesterday, affects his saliva. As a result, everything that comes in contact with it, for example through licking, will take on a bright blue colour.”


End file.
